


Ingredients

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle Fluff, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Prompt : "I know your secret."





	

Rumple froze as his little maid spoke those words, his first thought was of Bae, and the second was which secret? He had so many. Close on the heels of that was anger and fear, and a strange regret that he would have to do something unfortunate. Nothing harmful, he couldn’t not to Belle.

“And what secret is it you think you know, dearie?”

Belle leaned closer, a smile playing on her lips as she whispered; “You have a sweet tooth.”

Rumple boggled at her, this was the secret she was delighted in knowing? This wasn’t even a secret was it? True he supposed that Belle was really the only living person privy to the knowledge, but even so why was she so happy to know this trivial piece of information. He cocked his head to one side and stared at her his eyes full of curiosity.

“And how are you planning on using this piece of information?”

He could feel the faint beginnings a deal in the air. This wasn’t the normal cry of a desperate soul, so he ruled out that she would try and barter her way out of their deal. Most likely she wanted something small, news of her father perhaps. Hum well that depended what she brought to the negotiations. Belle pulled a list out of her apron pocket and double checked it before handing it to him.

“I was wondering if you knew where to get these ingredients?”

Rumple plucked the list from her fingers, had his little maid been searching for a potion? What would she want a potion for? He read the list and that idea when out of the window; there was no magical potion in existence that called for peaches and sugar. Before he could ask what this was for Belle said; “I make a very good peach tart.”

He blinked; he had a fondness for peaches. The Darkness inside was rolling its eyes and snorting at the fact his maid had just handed him a shopping list. He ignored it.

“Yes, yes, I think this can be arranged.”

He twirled his hand and sent Belle directly to the kitchen where she found everything she needed to bake the tarts on the table. She huffed at his theatrics.

“You could have just said that you wanted them for afternoon tea.”

Up in the great hall Rumple smiled at Belle’s words, and rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation of a sweet treat.


End file.
